Advanced computational research is being carried out and softwaredeveloped for processing and displaying NMR images andspectroscopic images. A public domain image processing program,"Viewit", developed in collaboration with the National Center forSupercomputing Applications, is constantly being refined andextended to support all other projects, and has now been adaptedfor use with an IBM RS/6000workstation. During the past year near"real time" interactive data processing has been furtherdeveloped. By controlling the console of a S.M.I.S. imagingspectrometer from the IBM RS/6000workstation, and then processingthe data on that device, 2D, 3D and stereoscopic images have beendisplayed locally and in the NCSA CAVE/Crumbs immersive virtual-reality environment, while imaging parameters were changed